Dearest
by Sing Lullabys
Summary: Dearest Mai, I hope you can enjoy your time as Fire Lady. It will be hell.


AN: I apologize. There I said it. This is Maiko, and a challenge. Silvereyes12 read Please and has thus challenged me to write a Maiko one-sided Zutara. She has to write a Zutara one-sided Maiko. Thus I give you this.

Dearest Mai,

We were always enemies up until he saved me, from myself. I remember the hug, and the want for more. He was warm. He was perfect.

Now I have the privilege to watch him parade around with _you_, his betrothed. You think you have won. I'm sorry my dear, but he had no choice.

You were simply a fire maiden. You were bred to be with him. Ha, and you think his heart is with you. He has no heart anymore. He is simply the shell of the man I used to know.

Did you know about Boiling Rock? Right, I forgot, he _left_ you. You feel a sting in your heart right now? I feel that _**all**_time. He was mine up until duty called.

The Fire Nation is a damned country. Hated by all, even him. You may believe he loves his countrymen, and you. Please, let's not kid ourselves. Darling, we both know he wishes he was somewhere else. Probably the earth kingdom, you didn't know he was happy being simple.

You write me off as a bitter wannabe. Maybe I am. At least I'm not delusional. I know a person with no heart when I see one.

How can someone with a heart put up with someone like you? You have no emotions. I bet when you two are _together_ you simply lay there. No wonder he never smiles your way. Knives are your passion, not the king.

Grab onto his arm all you want. You will no longer see a response from me. I know you always turn your head my way whenever you two are close. I'm sorry to disappoint, princess, but no more entertainment for you.

Remember how you always call me the peasant. Well let me remind you, only waterbender of the Southern Water Tribe. It is now a booming place. Also I am a representative. And what are you? The consort of the Fire Lord. Go you.

I can just see you now, with a grimace. Cheer up poppet. You will be the mother of his children. Oh wait, I forgot. You're infertile. That's why your maid girl works in His Majesty's rooms. How do I know? I'm a waterbender; use your pretty little head.

I know he says he doesn't want to be with her. I also know you don't buy it. After every time she has rosy cheeks and you never do. Sweetheart, don't be mad. He is married to you.

Please don't tear this up yet. I have good news. With some healing by this one waterbender you might be able to have children. I wonder who she is? Right, me. Don't worry sweetie, I will do whatever it takes for the Fire Nation. I have already trained someone else to do the same procedure; I would never want to embarrass you by helping you. Just remember where she learned.

Now your husband is all to yourself. I wish I could feel good for you. Instead I pity you. You will now actually have to do work. Like being human.

It is actually quite simple being human. Learn emotions. Also try different facial expressions. Maybe a smile could help. I forgot, that word isn't in your dictionary. Fine then, a smile is the opposite of the face you always have.

A happy Fire Lady? What has the world come to? You must always have on the mask of leadership. Disregard the earlier comments then; you have no time for such frivolous things. You have people to rule.

While you are stuck sitting next to His Highness during those long meetings, just remember I am just outside enjoying freedom. I am allowed outside the palace grounds. I am not stuck to old Fire Nation laws. I will also be flying on the back of Aapa. The world is my playground.

I think I should stop making you feel bad about yourself. I will let you know something about myself. I am still in love with Zuko. I know it is huge news.

He is the man I have always pictured I wanted to be with. He is tall, strong, and determined. The crown doesn't hurt much either. Yet I know I shall never have him.

Why am I telling you this? Maybe it is because I want someone to know, and you are just the person that wouldn't tell anyone.

Maybe you two are happy, but I can never accept the truth. If I did, then that would me being lesser than you. I am a powerful waterbender and I am lesser than no one.

I will send my pupil to you. I want Zuko to be a father. I know he will be a good one. The only problem is that his children wont be mine as well. I will just have to be satisfied that I was a part in the creation of his children, however small it is.

Be thankful for having him. Whenever you are alone with him tell him that he is the one for you. He needs compassion in his life; he never had any in his childhood.

Also when you do have children, cherish them. They are both yours and his. They are proof of your connection with him. They will be beautiful because they are of him.

I am leaving soon. Sokka will be my replacement. I am moving in with Aang and I cannot be with him and still be around this court. It would too hard for me to go through.

The last thing I shall say to you is this: you won.

Forever,

Katara

**AN: I guess I got carried away with my Mai bashing, but just remember that Katara is bitter. I mean I would be to if the man I loved chose someone else and didn't even give me a chance. Silvereyes12 hope you like it.**


End file.
